El encanto no alcanza
by starlightnorain
Summary: Sakura esta acostumbrada a tener las miradas de los hombres para ella, ¿por que habría alguien de resistirse a su encanto?


Un agradecimiento más que especial a mi amiga Eni, me divertí mucho haciendo esto, espero sea de su agrado.

**.**

**.**

**El encanto no alcanza**

**por**

**Starlight_no_rain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus movimientos eran sueltos y cuidados; su cabellera se movía sensualmente sobre su espalda y su sonrisa era cautivadora. No era la típica encueratriz y buenas noches, siempre se aseguraba de dejar satisfechos a sus clientes. El hecho de que la satisfacción de los clientes fuera meramente visual no desmerecía su trabajo. Momentos después desapareció tras la cortina roja del fondo. Era la primera ronda de tres que le tocaban esa noche. Dirigió sus ojos verdes que competían con las calidas aguas de los mares del caribe, hacia la compañera rubia que la relevaba y, sonriéndole, le deseo suerte sin decir palabra alguna.

Un montón de ejecutivos se instalaron en una de las mesas cercanas al espectáculo. La rubia terminaba su baile en esos momentos, ella y la de los ojos verdes eran las más admiradas de aquel lugar. El tiempo paso, las copas también, y la segunda ronda llegó.

Las luces se apagaron y un ligero sonido de platillos sonando a ritmo marcó su entrada. Estaba cubierta completamente por un abrigo, que a buen seguro en unos instantes más quedaría en el olvido en algún lugar de la plataforma. Simuló marchar mientras seguía el ritmo y cuando el saxofón hizo su entrada, el abrigo voló y develó el uniforme que escondía. Los que aún a pesar de la elevada hora de la noche, se aferraban a algo similar a la sobriedad reconocieron la pista, y si no fuese suficiente, el uniforme de aquella chica hizo el resto del trabajo. Sus movimientos comenzaron a tomar una forma mas sugestiva, y aunque su minifalda no llegaba a ser sólo un cinturón, lo que mostraba era más que suficiente y seductor. Así mientras bailaba su mirada paseó por las mesas del lugar, los clientes se veían más que interesados en su rutina, a excepción de uno. En una de las mesas cercanas, llenas de hombres de corbata, un hombre joven de cabello negro miraba el tarro de cerveza frente a él como si fuera arsénico, ajeno completamente al espectáculo, ajeno a ella. Como si fuera reto personal imprimió mas sensualidad y arrebato a su baile, si es que era posible a esas alturas: se había decidido a que esa mirada tenía, debía, formar parte de sus espectadores.

El baile terminó.

Soslayó la mirada hacia aquel joven nuevamente y se sorprendió: su atención la había ganado el rolex que en ese momento veía insistentemente, él quería irse de ahí. La ovación fue motivo de algarabía en el lugar, pero ella no hizo caso alguno y volvió a desaparecer tras aquel cortinón rojo sin dejarse de preguntar: ¿qué había pasado? La regla para llamar la atención de un hombre era darle cerveza y quitarse la ropa, pero aquel joven parecía ignorar aquella hasta ahora constante regla, común de aquel lugar.

………………………………………

El reloj comenzó a sonar insistentemente haciéndola desistir de dormir un poco más. Caminó de manera autómata hacia el baño y se adentró en el, no sin antes aventar una pequeña pelota de goma a la cama del otro lado de la habitación.

–Levántate Ino, dormir demás no quita las arrugas –soltó una leve risa ante las quejas de su compañera y con el humor más elevado tomó la ducha que tanto le hacía falta en esos momentos.

Ella y su compañera Ino, a pesar de las apariencias dado sus constantes peleas y desacuerdos, eran buenas amigas, compañeras de cuarto, estudiaban la misma carrera y trabajaban en el mismo lugar. No era algo para presumir, pero pagaba las cuentas de su vivienda y de sus carreras. Tomaban el turno de la tarde para estudiar y en la noche su vida daba un giro radical.

Entre peleas y gritos, terminaron sus quehaceres y se retiraron al campus. Para sorpresa de ambas el trayecto fue rápido lo que les regalo un tiempo extra que la rubia no pensaba desperdiciar.

–Vamos al callejón de la Salmonela –suplicó, obteniendo un bufido más que reprobatorio por parte de su compañera.

–Ino, si vamos a ese lugar más de lo debido te aseguro que ya no te dejaran poner un pié en donde tu sabes.

–Oh vamos, sólo quiero mi helado con café, no quiero caer dormida en la clase de Ebisu –y Sakura desistió, por que sabía que la chica tenía mucha razón.

Compraron sus helados, sólo les faltaba pasar una Facultad para llegar a la que a ellas les correspondía cuando los verdes ojos de Sakura no cabían de sorpresa ante lo que veía. Ino no tardo en percatarse también, y es que una presencia así no era como para pasar desapercibida: ahí, a unos metros de donde se encontraban, se hallaba aquel mismo joven que no se había dignado a regalarles ni una mirada.

–¿Es él verdad?

–Si…

–Sigo sin creer que ni si quiera nos dirigiese una mirada ¿a qué fue a ese lugar si no a mirar?

–Lo mismo me pregunto –confesó.

Justo en ese momento un joven rubio salía de Ciencias Políticas, y no podía negarse que era realmente atractivo. Lo que seguiría sorprendería aun más a las dos jóvenes, por la mirada que el de los ojos negros le dirigió al rubio, que ellas (y hasta el rolex) desearían tener sobre sí. Y el salvaje beso que le regalo después confirmo sus sospechas.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó la rubia.

–Maldita sea... –le secundó –¿por qué los mejores siempre son gays?

Entonces Sakura entendió que para algunas cosas, el encanto: no alcanza.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….._fin_


End file.
